<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fullmetal Alchemist Rebirth by JollyGoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228673">Fullmetal Alchemist Rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/JollyGoth'>JollyGoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/JollyGoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Ed has already been told, so here is the story of her daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, because if I did, why would I be doing this? FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Square Enix/Aniplex/Sony Entertainment. </p><p>Author's Note: This is slight AU where Ed keeps his alchemy by offering Hohenheim as a sacrifice instead of destroying his gate, so that is why Ed still has his alchemy. Just letting you know that. With that being said, on with the show!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Four Years after the Promise Day, Edward, Roy, Alphonse, Alex, Scar, and Olivier met in the Amestris Parliament building, deciding on what to do with the restoration of Ishval. </p><p>"Members of Parliament." Roy announced. "It has come to my attention that we need to discuss the restoration of Ishval." </p><p>"But what about Xerxes, we need to make amends for what the Homunculi did to Xerxes." Ed interjected. </p><p>"Please." Roy told the blonde alchemist. "Xerxes was wiped out years ago, and Ishval was attacked by the Amestris military as of recently, so we need to focus our minds on restoring Ishval." </p><p>"But we can still rebuild Xerxes like new again!" Edward said, arguing for his father's homeland. </p><p>"Yes, but Xerxes will have to be part of Ishval, because it is already being populated by Ishvalan refugees." </p><p>"I am done arguing with you, Mustang." Edward said, putting his foot down. "Let's take this outside." The Parliament took a brief recess, as Ed and Roy settled their differences outside. </p><p> </p><p>On the streets of Central, Roy commanded the Amestrian Central Soldiers, while Ed commanded an army of Ishvalan refugees that occupied Xerxes, since there was no Xerxian army to fight for him. </p><p>"Soldiers, on my mark..." Roy announced. "Fire!" The soldiers fired at the Ishvalan warriors on Roy's orders.  </p><p>"Ishvalan Warriors, Fire!" Ed commanded. The Ishvalan soldiers shot at the Amestrian soldiers, shooting soldiers in the heads, and the Amestrian soldiers shooting at the Ishvalans, killing them too. Alphonse noticed the bloodshed and was ready to put a stop to them. </p><p>"Stop fighting, stop it right now!" Alphonse cried. "Fighting won't solve anything!" Roy shot fire blasts at Ed, but he dodged them. Ed transmuted his spear and did some spear thrusts at Roy, but he dodged them. Olivier stepped in and grabbed them, throwing them in opposite directions. </p><p>"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Olivier snapped. She gave off a scary appearance with a red light in her right eye with her face dimmed in the shadows, making an angry face with jagged teeth and a bloody red glow from her body that was dimmed in the shadows. All in front of a scary dark blue background. </p><p>"We are headed towards a future of prosperity and you continue to fight like children?" Olivier said, scolding Ed and Roy. "Not to mention you put the lives of humans at stake because of your nonsense!" </p><p>"We are sorry...Miss Ice Queen..." Roy said faintly. </p><p>"That changes nothing!" Olivier lashed. "As punishment for this juvenile delinquency, I am locking the both of you in the House of Commons until you come up with a solution to the problem." </p><p>"But." Roy asked, but he was cut off. </p><p>"I am going to have to confiscate your alchemist gloves so you cannot use your alchemy to blow holes in the wall to bust out." </p><p>"Joke's on you, I don't need them because I saw the gate." Roy told Olivier. </p><p>"Then have it this way." Olivier suggested. "If I any evidence of you trying to blow holes in the wall to break out, I will have you court marshaled, or worse, shot on sight. As for you, Edward, if I see you trying to use alchemy to break out, I will have you shot on sight, or worse, make you my sex slave." </p><p> </p><p>Olivier took the boys into the House of Commons until they could come up with a plan for the Ishval-Xerxes problem. Olivier had her Briggs soldiers watching them while Oliver sat in a chair outside and did her nails. </p><p>"Nice going Edward, you got us into this mess." Roy said, still angry at Edward. </p><p>"Yea, well you care so much about Ishval that you don't bother to consider what happened to my people in Xerxes! And besides, I am a Xerxian so you don't even have the honor to speak for Ishvalans because you murdered them!" </p><p>"Don't bring up the past, that's old shit!" Roy said with anger. "I am trying to redeem myself here, and I don't want you to ruin it!" Roy punched Ed, knocking him to the ground. </p><p>"I am calling the fire department to break us out!" Roy pulled the fire alarm but it just activated sprinklers. </p><p>"Damn." Roy said. "Now I just screwed myself up because there is no way I am making a spark with these wet hands." </p><p>"Oh yea." Ed mentioned. "Havoc used to prank call the fire department so many times that the fire department disabled the alarm." </p><p>"Great." Roy said with frustration. "We're trapped in here, I can't use my alchemy to get us out of here, neither of us can use our alchemy to get us out of here because we would be shot on sight, so all we got to do is come up with some kind of solution for what to do with the Xerxes Ruins and Ishval." </p><p> </p><p>Three hours passed, as Ed and Roy struggled to come up with an idea for what to do with the Xerxes Ruins and Ishval. </p><p>"I got it!" Roy said, sparking an idea into his mind. "What if  we create a new nation from the Ishvalan territory and the Xerxes ruins, a nation where people of all nations of the alchemical world can harmoniously coexist!" </p><p>"That's a great idea!" Ed agreed. He knocked on the door, alerting the Briggs man. </p><p>"What is it?" The Briggs man asked. </p><p>"We came up with an idea on what to do with the Ishvalan and Xerxes territories." Ed told the Briggs man. </p><p>"We agreed to create a new nation from them." Roy said. </p><p>"I will let Olivier know." The Briggs man said. "Olivier, Edward and Roy have the idea of creating a new nation from the Ishvalan and Xerxes territories." Olivier just got done applying lipstick and spraying herself with perfume. </p><p>"Well then." Olivier said. "I will let them out then." She let Roy and Edward out and escorted them to the Parliament meeting room to begin a meeting. </p><p> </p><p>As the meeting began, Olivier had called the meeting to order. </p><p>"Edward Elric and Roy Mustang would like to present their new idea to the Parliament." Olivier said. </p><p>"We would like to create a sixth nation from the Ishvalan and Xerxes ruins, combining Ishval and Xerxes into one nation that is a melting pot where people from all nations can coexist together harmoniously, live together in peace." </p><p>"That is not a bad idea." Scar agreed. "With Ishval as part of a melting pot, Ishvalans and Amestrians could live together in peace." </p><p>"We will put it up to a vote." Olivier announced. "All those in favor of the development of this new melting pot nation, raise your hands." A lot of people raised their hands. </p><p>"All who oppose, raise your hands." One Ishvalan man with spiked grey hair, red eyes and was wearing a black suit, white shirt and purple tie objected. </p><p>"It seems we have a majority vote." Olivier said. "The new nation has been confirmed, but this nation has no name." </p><p>"We will name it after you, Alphonse." Ed added. "We will call it Alphonia." </p><p>"Really?" Alphonse asked. "Ed, you are so sweet." </p><p>"I decided to name this nation after Alphonse because he was the reason I joined the military and heard about what happened in Ishval and the real story of what happened in Xerxes in the first place." Edward explained. "The United Colonies of Alphonia should be a new nation where alchemists and non alchemists can live together peacefully." </p><p>"The United Colonies of Alphonia has been decided as the new nation of Alphonia." Olivier announced. "Me, Alex, Alphonse, Scar, Roy, and Edward shall make up the United Colonies Council, serving as a court and a Congress. Council members shall be elected every 4 years on December 5th, so the people choose leaders to represent them." </p><p>"And also the Colonies will have their Columns of Confederation, a document that provides a weak central government with strong regional governments so each region of the new land is a nation in its own light." Alex said. "With this new nation, we will bring balance to the world and insure that all is one, and one is all."</p><p> The meeting was adjourned, and twenty years of alchemical construction began on the new alchemical nation. Cities were built, roads were paved, and the electrical grid was wired, but the process was relatively fast thanks to alchemy. </p><p>Ed and the others stayed as the council members, since people kept electing them. Twenty years passed and the capital city of the United Colonies was built, named National City, built where Xerxes once stood. National City stood a wonderful sight to behold with the United Colonies flag, a golden Blood Seal on a field of black waved at the City Hall. </p><p> </p><p>However, things were not fine and dandy once National City was in full bloom.<br/>
National City had its own problems, the growing threat of gangs and terrorists, as well as the decreasing poll numbers of Edward Elric and the other councilmen not doing much to address the problem. </p><p> </p><p>As Ed had to deal with the threat of the Homunculi, Ed's daughter was tasked with more modern crisis, the crisis of maintaining order in National City. The time of Edward was over, and the time of Trisha Jr. was just beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enter Trisha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trisha learns to be a State Alchemist</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Resembool, Amestris, 1924</p><p>Since Ed was busy with being a councilman, he hired Izumi to train Trisha and Aaron like she did with Edward. Trisha was practicing fighting outside Ed and Winry's house in Automail Rockbell. </p><p>"Ok, Trisha, let's practice what you have learned so far." Izumi said. Izumi summoned her staff, while Trisha dodged her attacks. </p><p>"Classic Xerxian tactic, avoid and evade." Izumi said sarcastically. Trisha did a frontward kick, sending Izumi falling to the ground." </p><p>"You have much to learn, kiddo." Izumi told Trisha. </p><p> </p><p>15 Years Later....</p><p>It was Trisha's 22nd birthday. Ed, Alphonse, Winry, Izumi, and Aaron, Trisha's brother sat at the table around her as she was ready to blow out the candles on her cake. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Trisha!" Winry, Ed, Alphonse, Izumi and Aaron said in unison. Trisha blew out the candles. </p><p>"Now it is time to open your presents." Winry said, handing Trisha her first present. Trisha opened her first present, and it was Ed's old red coat. </p><p>"That red coat was what I wore in the military, but now I am a council member of the new United Colonies of Alphonia." </p><p>"So, can I become a State Alchemist in Alphonia?" Trisha asked. </p><p>"Yes." Edward answered. "I can be your exam proctor." </p><p>"Aaron, you can come too. Alphonse said. "Although you were not born with the portal, you can still be of good use in the new nation." </p><p>"I will hold the fort at Automail Rockbell, since my business has expanded into Alphonia in the twenty years passed, so I will be working at the new Automail Rockbell location in Alphonia and staying at this house in Resembool." Winry added. Trisha opened her other presents and they were a gold Flamel medallion and a set of gold rings with alchemic symbols on them.  </p><p>"Winry, how did you afford these?" Trisha asked. </p><p>"I made them from leftover Automail parts that were made from gold, and I thought you would like them. They give you the ability to perform basic alchemy without a circle." Winry answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful!" Trisha said. "Thank you for these gifts!" Trisha went to put on Ed's red coat, cut the coat in half, fashioning the coat into a crop top jacket with the Flamel crest in white instead of black, and used the leftover pieces of fabric as wristbands with alchemic circles on them. She strapped on some blue cargo pants and some brown boots that she transmuted into red high heeled boots with gold buckles, and wore the gold rings on her finger and the gold medallion over the white tank top that she wore under her red crop jacket. She put on a brown belt that she used alchemy to paint white, and used it to hold her pants in place. Trisha showed off her look to Ed and Winry. </p><p>"How do I look?" Trisha said. </p><p>"You look very snazzy, Trisha!" Ed said, complimenting his daughter. "It seems you have a different style than I once had." </p><p>"Thanks, Dad." Trisha said. Aaron showed up to see Trisha, wearing a white shirt, black vest, and black pants with black shoes. </p><p>"Wow sis, you look hot!" Aaron said, smiling. </p><p>"Thanks, lil bro!" Trisha said, blushing and feeling happy inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on kids, I have important council duties to attend to, so let's get in the car and we will proceed to take your exam." Edward told the kids. "Al, you're coming too!" Ed, Alphonse, Trisha, and Aaron got in the car, and proceeded to go to the capital of the United Colonies of Alphonia, National City. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at National City Hall, Trisha went with Aaron so Aaron could watch Trisha take the State Alchemist Exam. </p><p>"Now that you and your brother have came here, it is time you begin your State Alchemist Exam." Edward said. "There will be a written exam as well as an alchemic portion of the exam, but first you will take the written exam." Edward escorted Trisha to the examination hall where the exam was to be held. Sitting next to her was a man with brown hair, glasses, and was wearing a dark green button down shirt and grey pants along with black shoes. </p><p>"Hi, I am Maes Hughes Mustang, or you can call me Maes." The man said. "Next to me is Wu-Chang Elric, or just call him Wu." Wu had a dark blonde short surfer dude haircut with yellow eyes and was wearing a saffron yellow trench coat with a white shirt, black tie, and black pants with black shoes. He wore yellow to symbolize royalty as a Prince of Xing, since he was the son of Princess Mei Chang. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello!" Wu said, giving a friendly smile, waving to Trisha. Ed came to the front of the classroom to begin the test. </p><p>"Greetings new alchemists." Edward announced. "I am your examination proctor, Edward Elric." Trisha was so excited that her own father was giving the exam. </p><p>"The exam is made up of ten multiple choice questions, some of which are tougher than others." Edward continued. "You will be scored as a team, and if one of your teammates fails, then the whole team fails." </p><p>"Wait a minute!" Wu asked as he stood up. "We get scored as a team?" </p><p>"Sit down, nephew!" Ed told Wu. "I have my reasons." The exam will have a team of United Colonies Sentinels seen wearing the dark blue uniforms watching you, so if you try to cheat, they will escort you out and you will fail the test." Ed began handing out the state alchemist exam papers and the heroes began the exam. </p><p>"You may begin." Edward said. Trisha and her team answered the first question, and got it right. They answered question after question, but when they reached the tenth and final question, there was none. </p><p>"Edward said there are ten questions, but why are there only nine on the paper?" Trisha thought. </p><p>"I will tell you why there are only nine questions on the paper." Edward explained. "The reason is that the tenth question is whether or not you want to stay." Trisha, Maes, and Wu gasped. </p><p>"So it was a trick?" Trisha said with shock. </p><p>"Yes daughter, it was a trick to measure your determination as State Alchemists." Edward responded. "I scored you as a team to train you in the value of brotherhood and teamwork, like me and Alphonse worked as a team to overcome so much together, and everyone worked together to defeat Father, and no one could fight Father alone." </p><p>"So, did we pass?" Maes asked. </p><p>"Definitely." Edward said, smiling. "Now you will take the alchemic portion of the exam." Edward escorted the team to the Council meeting room, where the alchemic portion of the exam took place. Edward summoned his spear, drawing it from the ground. Trisha summoned a brass dollar sign mace, Maes used his alchemy to summon a hammer in the shape of his head, and Wu summoned a small dagger. Edward swung his spear at them. It cut the dollar sign off Trisha's mace, sliced open Maes's hammer, and knocked Wu's dagger out of his hand. Ed stood still for a minute, as the three rookies were nervous. </p><p>"You pass, all three of you." Edward told the three. "Congratulations!" Ed handed them new gold state Alchemist pocket watches, each with the blood seal on them. </p><p>"These pocket watches will be your key to United Colonies records as well as access to other restricted materials." Edward said. "Unlike in Amestris, State Alchemists in the United Colonies are mainly mercenaries who do not often serve in combat, so you are not required uniforms." </p><p>"So, we are like bounty hunters?" Trisha asked. </p><p>"Exactly." Edward answered. "Me and the other council members have a list of targets worth a large sum of money, so we can finance your well being in Alphonia." </p><p>"All right!" Trisha said with enthusiasm. "We are finally working as a team, fighting off bad guys for the money!" </p><p>"Hell yea!" Maes said with excitement. "Hopefully we get a good target for hunting!" </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile....</p><p> </p><p>A notorious crime boss by the name of Duke Bristol, a bald and muscular man with sunglasses and a brown mustache wearing a black blazer, purple shirt, and purple pants was sitting with his cronies, guys in purple pinstriped shirts with tan pants and black shoes. </p><p>"Hey, boss." Duke's lackey, Katie Bell, seen with her long black hair, light brown skin, grey eyes, and purple skirt suit with white shirt said. "What's next on our business agenda?"  </p><p>"We open a construction site in the neighborhood of Mignogna, which will be the source of developing a building that gives us money, and building the thing gives us money too." </p><p>"Ah yes, Bristol Construction Inc." Duke said. "There is demand to build some new buildings, so this looks like a job for Bristol!" </p><p>"Indeed." Katie agreed. "Construction will come along nicely, won't it." Katie winked and smiled as she hugged Duke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deconstruction For Beginners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trisha takes out some thugs working for Bristol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed briefed Trisha, Maes, and Wu on their first assignment, standing before Edward in the marble floors of the council room with white walls, the brown council desk that the members sat at, and a black carpet on the floor. </p><p>"Trisha, Maes, and Wu." Ed announced. "Your first target is a list of targets." Edward said. "They are lieutenants who work for Duke Bristol in his construction site in northern Mignogna. Find them and leave them alive, I want the police to deal with them, but don't kill them. They are worth 250 Alphonian dollars each." </p><p>"All right!" Wu said. </p><p>"Ok!" Maes said. Trisha sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Trisha, Maes, and Wu were walking by the Bristol construction site, and some construction workers whistled at Trisha. </p><p>"Hey lady you got some giant watermelons!" A construction worker with a lavender shirt and pants with an orange vest with the Bristol logo, a purple lion head in a darker purple pentagon remarked, catcalling Trisha. </p><p>"Bring them over for a summer party!"  Another construction worker wearing the same clothes said. </p><p>"I'll show you watermelons!" Trisha shrieked, getting mad at the construction workers. </p><p>"Trisha, don't do this!" Maes advised. Trisha summoned a pistol from the ground, held the pistol sideways, and shot the construction workers, killing them. </p><p>"Trisha, we have to stick to Ed's advice." Maes told Trisha. </p><p>"Ed has been too restrictive with his moral code." Trisha responded. "If the police arrest these criminals they will find a way to break out or they would just get bailed out by the boss, giving them a second chance at a life of crime. If I kill them then they stay down." Maes and Wu went to the first lieutenant and restrained him with alchemy. Trisha began to interfere and killed the guy. </p><p>"Dammit Trisha, Ed wanted the man alive!" Maes said, fussing at Trisha. Wu and Maes restrained the second lieutenant, but Trisha killed him.  Wu and Maes restrained the third lieutenant, but Trisha still killed him.  The fourth and final lieutenants were sitting on a girder together, but Trisha broke the girder and sent them falling into the cement. </p><p>"I didn't kill them, but I didn't save them." Trisha said. </p><p>"Yea, but you still technically killed them." Maes said. Maes, Trisha, and Wu headed back to City Hall. </p><p> </p><p>City Hall</p><p> </p><p>"Trisha, I told you specifically not to kill the lieutenants and you still managed to kill them?" Ed asked. "You disobeyed my orders, and are not getting one cent from the assignment." </p><p>"I am not a child, Daddy!" Trisha said. "I am a grown woman!" </p><p>"I am also your boss." Edward said. "So you must not break protocol again or I will terminate your State Alchemist certification." </p><p>"I understand, boss." Trisha said, apologizing. </p><p>"Good." Edward said. "Your next assignment is an assignment for both you and Maes." </p><p>"What is it?" Trisha asked. </p><p>"Go to the neighborhood of McFarland, there is a betting shop owned by Bristol that generates a lot of revenue for his enterprise. Catch the guy who Bristol put in charge of the betting shop, leaving him for the police, but do not kill him please." </p><p>"We can do that!" Trisha and Maes said in unison. </p><p>"Don't fail me." Edward advised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cardiac Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maes and Ed seize the betting shop from Bristol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maes Mustang and Trisha Elric had arrived at the betting shop, opening the door. Trisha and Maes spoke to the attendant behind the glass window.</p><p>"Who runs this place?" Maes said, interrogating the attendant.</p><p>"Bristol of course!" The attendant said. Maes reached through the glass window and choked the attendant.</p><p>"No dumbass, who did Bristol put in charge of this place?" Maes said, choking the attendant.</p><p>"That would be Mr. George Gertrude, located upstairs." Maes released the attendant.</p><p>"Let's go!" Maes told Trisha. "Remember not to kill him!" Maes and Trisha went upstairs to speak to George Gertrude, who was a fat man with grey hair who had grey-black eyes and a black suit, purple vest, white shirt, and a black ribbon tie.</p><p>"Time to show you a non lethal stunning technique that has been passed down by the Armstrong line for generations, and carried on to a Mustang!" Maes announced, ripping off his shirt, hulking out, and puffing up his chest, sparkling his yellow manly sparkles. Gertrude was in shock. Trisha used alchemy to cuff him, because she was so turned on by Maes's buff chest that she forgot her secret intent to kill George.</p><p>"Maes, you look so much better without a shirt on!" Trisha ripped off her jacket. Trisha and Maes made out in the office building. The National City Police arrived to seize Bristol's asset when they saw Trisha and Maes making out at the scene of the arrest.</p><p>"We caught the bad guy for you!" Trisha said in a drunk-like tone, because she was in love.</p><p>"Thanks for catching the bad guys, but you should seriously get a room!" An officer said.</p><p>Trisha and Maes arrived at an empty City Hall, head over heels for each other, but it was not Edward who showed up, it was Olivier Armstrong.</p><p>"Hello lovebirds." Olivier said, greeting the two.</p><p>"Why did you show up instead of Edward?" Maes asked.</p><p>"I am the chief of National City Police." Olivier explained. "The National City Police are just like the Briggs Men, strong warriors who protect our streets and never go down without a fight. Like in Briggs, the weak ones become the foundation in the NCPD."</p><p>"Survival of the Fittest is the NCPD Law?" Trisha asked.</p><p>"Exactly." Olivier said. "Officers are trained in a variety of weapons and combat styles to become not just law enforcement officers but elite warriors as well."</p><p>"So, can you send some of your NCPD officers to help us fight off Bristol?" Maes asked.</p><p>"Certainly." Olivier said. "The NCPD will storm two of the money laundering repo businesses owned by Bristol, bringing his criminal empire to its knees."</p><p>"I will be headed back to Resembool with Maes." Trisha said. "All this bounty hunter stuff is making me tired."</p><p>"I will be seeing you." Olivier said, waving good bye. Trisha and Maes boarded the train back to Resembool, got off at the station, walked down to Automail Rockbell, and realized that the old Automail Rockbell house was burning.</p><p>"I wonder who did this?" Maes said.</p><p>"Whoever did this, they deserve a special place in hell." Trisha said, angered that her childhood home was burning down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Photo Shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trisha takes photos of the route to Bristol's residence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trisha stood at the remnants of her burned down childhood home, and discovered that the basement was still intact. She ran down to the basement and found a chest that contains Edward's knowledge of the outside world. Trisha opened it with alchemy. Inside the chest was a book of memoirs about Edward's journeys through the world beyond Amestris.</p><p>Inside the book was a photo of him at a party with a short black haired woman with green eyes in an emerald green trench coat and purple gloves standing in front of some mysterious flags that looked like yellow horizontal/vertical crosses with red trim on royal blue fields with dragons and crowns on each corner. The dragons looked a lot like the Amestris lion with their curled tails, except they were gold, not white.</p><p>There was a note on the photo that read; Photo Taken in Albion at 11:30 PM on February 3rd, 1920. Trisha examined it.</p><p>"This must be when Ed discovered the outside world beyond Amestris." Trisha thought. She looked around and saw that the Mafia left their calling card at the scene of the crime, a business card for Bristol Enterprises.</p><p>"I need to report this." Trisha said to herself.</p><p>Trisha spoke to Ed in the United Colonies Council meeting room, holding the business card for Bristol Enterprises.</p><p>"Our house burned down, and I have evidence." Trisha said to her father. "Bristol has gone too far."</p><p>"Ok then." Edward said. "We will prepare an all out assault on Bristol's residence, if we can locate it."</p><p>"How will we do that?" Trisha asked.</p><p>"I am sending a blimp to take photos of the Bristol residence and the route we need to take to get there." Edward answered. "Board the blimp and take photos or a recording, any evidence of the place so we can find him and bring him down for good!"</p><p>Ed had escorted her daughter to the United Armed Forces Armory, where the UAF were stationed. They wore grey uniforms, since Alphonse was a grey suit of armor. A blimp was docked at the base, ready for espionage. Trisha boarded the blimp and went off to take photo evidence.</p><p>The blimp hovered in the skies over National City, along the pathway to Bristol's safe house. Trisha was taking pictures of the route as the blimp flew across the sky. The blimp hovered over a large mansion in Center Park that had Bristol's statue in the garden/courtyard took a picture of it. The blimp turned around and headed back to the base so Trisha could deliver the photos to Ed.</p><p>Trisha went back to City Hall and handed Ed the photos.</p><p>"Bristol's residence is a big mansion in Center Park." Trisha said. "We should prepare for an all out assault on the mansion tomorrow."</p><p>"Trisha." Edward said. "Go get some fancy clothes."</p><p>"Why?" Trisha asked. "My clothes are just fine."</p><p>"This is a big invasion, so you gotta do it in style." Ed said. Trisha went off to a clothing store to buy some fancy clothes to look fashionable while storming the Mafia headquarters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Charge Center Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trisha leads the charge against Bristol, engaging in an invasion of his Center Park mansion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trisha arrived at the City Hall, wearing an eye catching red suit with dark blue high heels. She had a dark blue bra under her suit to cover up her breasts. She had gold earrings in her ears for some bling to her look. She spoke with Ed about the assault on Bristol's residence.</p><p>"Trisha, you look amazing!" Maes showed up wearing a green suit with a white shirt. Wu was wearing a yellow leather jacket with a white shirt and black pants, along with black boots.</p><p>"All right, here is the plan." Edward announced. "You three are going to drive to Center Park and infiltrate the mansion by any means necessary. Olivier will provide the NCPD units surrounding the area to take out any of Bristol's men. Once you have defeated Bristol, the war will be won and our city will be saved."</p><p>"I can handle it!" Trisha said.</p><p>"Good." Edward told Trisha. "Winry has custom built a ride for you with her new business, so you might want to go and hop in. It is parked outside." Trisha, Maes, and Aaron got in a red and dark blue 1936 Pontiac Master Six Four Door Sedan with gold trim and gold rims with dollar signs on them.</p><p>Trisha started up the engine and drove the car to Center Park. The car drove past Ishvala Circle, which looked like Columbus Circle except with a large statue of Scar in the center instead of Columbus on a pillar. They drove the car through Center Park, down the road in the park up to the driveway next to the mansion.</p><p>They saw some Wessex Helicopters seen with the Albion golden dragon that Trisha saw on the flag from the photo on them. There were olive green trucks and jeeps with Albion flags on them parked outside the mansion, deploying soldiers in olive green uniforms to take out Bristol's men.</p><p>A black staff car with the Albion flag and the royal standard flag of Albion, a blue and red checkerboard flag with golden saint crosses on the blue squares and golden castles on the red squares was parked close to the entrance. Trisha knew that someone of royalty must be present for the royal standard of Albion to be present. She and her team jumped out of her car to go and battle Bristol.</p><p>"Who are those mysterious soldiers with those weird flags on their vehicles?" Maes asked.</p><p>"Those are soldiers from the western island nation of Albion." Trisha answered. "Since they are doing all the work taking out Bristol's henchmen, we should go and fight Bristol." Trisha, Maes, and Wu got inside the mansion and went up the stairs to Bristol's room. He was sitting in his large sanctuary, a large room with a purple carpet, walls of mahogany and purple paint, a brown mahogany ceiling, purple banners with the B logo in gold hanging on the ceiling, a statue fountain made to look like him, black couches and chairs, a black and gold king size bed made for a king, and even some mahogany furniture and a mahogany desk at his office area.</p><p>"Welcome to my sanctuary." Duke said. Katie Bell was beside him.</p><p>"Duke, you are completely surrounded, so give up!" Trisha said.</p><p>"Patience." Duke advised. "Those Albion hoodlums think they are so special, but they have yet to see what I am capable of." Duke pulled out a diamond Philosopher's Stone, ate it, and then ripped off his shirt, turning into a colossal, muscular giant. He grabbed Trisha, choking him. He threw Trisha up in the air as Trisha did a somersault, and in front of Bristol. Bristol kicked Trisha into a bookshelf, breaking the bookshelf and dropping books on her head.</p><p>"I have been playing college ball for some time now." Duke said. "I could have gone pro if I hadn't joined the Mafia."</p><p>Meanwhile, Katie was keeping Maes and Wu busy, doing acrobatic moves while Maes and Wu were trying to attack her.</p><p>"Try and catch me!" Katie said, taunting Maes. Maes ripped off his suit and sparkled.</p><p>"You're pretty tough for a young little man." Katie said, laughing. Katie picked up a musket from the wall, using it as a club to whack Wu, putting him out of commission. Maes grabbed a medieval Viking hammer to strike Katie, but she pulled some rope off the curtains and tied up Maes in a nice bow, like a Christmas present ready to give to a good little child.</p><p>Bristol kicked Trisha and knocked her to the floor. Trisha got up. Trisha summoned her dollar sign club with alchemy, since her red armlets were under her suit and she still had her rings on. Bristol broke the dollar sign club, grabbed Trisha, and broke her back in a typical Bane fashion.</p><p>"You broke my business empire, so I break you to make it even." Duke taunted. Trisha fell to the ground, broken and defeated. The Albion soldiers came to help Trisha, shooting at Duke with their Sterling submachine guns. The NCPD came to reinforce the Albion military, shooting at Duke at the same time.</p><p>"You think you can stop me with toys?" Duke said, taunting the soldiers. He picked up a chair and threw it at the soldiers, knocking them out. An Albion Bazooka trooper fired a bazooka at Duke, hitting him on the head. The Princess of Albion came in, escorted by her royal guards in red coats and white pants. The Royal Guards fired at Duke, but it had no effect.</p><p>Renee had a different look than in the photo. Her hair was in a ponytail, she had sunglasses, and she wore a black trench coat, a black shirt and pants, and black high heels. She casted a magic spell, activating a circle and sending a magical blast through Bristol's head, killing him.</p><p>"Get up." Renee said to Trisha. Trisha was faint and broken, losing her will to live. Renee healed Trisha with her magic, chanting a healing spell. Trisha was healed physically, but not mentally.</p><p>"Thank you, Princess." Trisha said, complimenting the Princess.</p><p>"You're welcome." Renee said.</p><p>"What about Maes and Wu?" Trisha asked. Katie stepped in to reveal herself.</p><p>"I, Princess Kate Viviane of Albion, humbly will take the young Prince of Xing to the Albion Consulate in Xing where he will work to marry an Albionian Princess and unite the Xingese Royal Family with the Albion Royal Family, and carry the knowledge of Alkahestry to Albion so we can train alkahests and build of an Alkahest Regiment of Her Majesty's Grand Army." Kate escorted Wu out the door so they could depart on the way to Xing.</p><p>Trisha untied Maes from his bonds, looking him in the eyes.</p><p>"Maes, the fighting is over." Trisha said. "You are safe with me now." Trisha helped Maes up as the Happiness Requiem for the Blind Alchemist OST played in the background.</p><p>"Even though the fight is won, I don't feel like myself." Trisha said, scarred by the torment she was given when fighting Bristol.</p><p>"I will take you home." Maes said. "Since we heard your house burned down, you can stay at my place."</p><p>"I got a better idea." Renee said. "The Alphonian government has been incompetent in dealing with the Mafia threat, so a new leadership will be needed."</p><p>The next day the Alphonian Council was dissolved in favor of a Presidential government with Renee as the president. Renee still answered to the Albion Crown, so Alphonia was a puppet state to Albion. The Alphonian flag was lowered, and in its place was the new Alphonian flag that had the Albion flag as part of the national flag, but the black field and the golden blood seal were the same. The Albion Flag flew next to it, since Alphonia had officially became a colony of Albion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Royal Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trisha becomes a Princess of Albion!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trisha was in the Four Corners Hotel in the United Colonies, which was similar to the Four Seasons Hotel in New York City, except it had golden trim on the edges. She was in a bedroom in the Presidential Suite in the Four Corners NYC, handcuffed to the bed. Renee Morgan came into the room, wearing a black corset and black pants with black high heeled shoes.</p><p>"To make sure you fall in line with the Empire of Albion, I will get you to fall in line." Renee said, approaching Trisha.</p><p>She pulled down her pants, revealing her pussy, and pulled down Trisha's pants, revealing Trisha's pussy, and shot several magical blasts from her pussy into Trisha's pussy, creating the illusion of rape even though a hole and a hole can't make a baby. </p>

<p>After Renee had taken advantage of Trisha, she removed her bracelets, rings, medallion, and her red jacket too.</p><p>"What did you do with my jewels?" Trisha asked.</p><p>"You won't be needing them." Renee answered. "You will be going on a shopping spree under armed supervision and are ordered to be restrained to the mall until you have presented yourself as worthy of passing for Albion royalty." Renee's royal guards took Trisha to the Caerleon Mall in Caerleon, formerly Nusenvave, the main part of National City.</p><p>Trisha was taken to a HI Arakawa's department store, and was handed some new clothes by the royal guards in red uniforms. They handed her a blue dress, but Trisha refused it. They handed Trisha a black dress, but Trisha refused it.</p><p>"Doesn't want to play ball." A royal guard said. "So we will have some other means of getting you to look nice." The royal guard handed Trisha a purple dress and red coat with purple high heels.</p><p>"Put on the outfit or we will shoot you on sight!" The guard yelled. Trisha had no choice but to put on the outfit. She felt powerful ditching her old red and blue for red and purple, rich royal colors. The royal guard handed Trisha some Flamel earrings so she could perform alchemy without a circle. She put on the earrings and used her alchemy to style her hair long and pretty, looking fine as ever.</p><p>She presented herself to the royal guards and they were amazed at how beautiful she was. She was so beautiful she sparkled like a woman in the Armstrong family would.</p><p>"Your Highness, you look amazing!" A guard said, simping over Trisha.</p><p>"Now since you believe me as royalty, I will order you to escort me to my royal abode." Trisha ordered.</p><p>"Yes, your highness." The guards said. The guards escorted Trisha to her residence, which was Bristol's old mansion in Center Park, now refurbished as Trisha's personal estate.</p><p>When they showed Trisha to the room where Bristol once lurked, the walls were changed from purple to red, symbolizing the red color of the House of Blaylock. The house's banner, a golden dragon with the red field was seen where the Bristol banners once hung. Trisha even had her own mini fridge full of Aerugonian Boys Beers.</p><p>"Ahh, this is the life!" Trisha said to herself. Trisha laid down in her bed, relaxing in such a happy place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Date of Demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trisha goes out on a date, but something goes horribly wrong!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trisha was sitting in her palace, relaxing, when suddenly a guardswoman came to her sanctuary.</p><p>"Your Highness, I request something." The guardswoman said. She took off her helmet, revealing brown hair with bangs and a ponytail.</p><p>"My name is Alison Eliane." She said.</p><p>"What were you requesting?" Trisha asked.</p><p>"I was requesting a date with you." Alison said.</p><p>"Well then, it's a date." Trisha said. Trisha and Alison went to Trisha's car and they drove off.</p><p>"What will it be, bowling, darts, a cabaret, or..." Trisha was cut off.</p><p>"I want to go to a local comedy club in Haberkorn Avenue, to see my favorite comedian perform." Trisha drove Alison to the comedy club and parked the car next to the entrance. She got in the VIP line and entered right away. They sat in the Royal Box where you could see a bird's eye view of the action.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the heartthrob from the land of Corona across the sea, it's Pablo Ricardo!" Pablo Ricardo, a Hispanic man with black hair, blue eyes, a mustache and a beard with a teal suit and a red bow took the stage.</p><p>"Thank you, everyone." Ricardo said. "So I was walking up north near Briggs, and I met Olivier, and I gotta tell you, I couldn't BEAR to stay much longer, because that woman is scary!"</p><p>Everyone laughed.</p><p>"So I was having a special dinner with Mustang, and guess what he ordered, the Flaming Hot Buffalo Wings, because that hot sauce has got to be fuel on that flame alchemy of his."</p><p>Everyone laughed.</p><p>"When Alex says something is passed down by the Armstrong line for Generations, how far back does it go? Was there a man in prehistoric times named Armstrong that somehow managed to sparkle?"</p><p>"Say some caveman dude has a lot of hair on his chest and starts shaving and just by accident he sparkles, so he said to himself, THIS BODY WILL BE PASSED DOWN BY THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS! Believe me, it could happen!"</p><p>Everyone laughed, but Trisha was feeling pain. Trisha was being pushed around like a rag doll, bouncing around across the halls, crashing into people, knocking over peoples drinks. She rag dolled suspended in the air and flopped like a fish through the hallway to the bathroom.</p><p>"Stop it, please!" Trisha told the unknown force in her body. Trisha threw up in the toilet and used her alchemy to make the toilet big enough for a human to be flushed down. Trisha flushed herself down the toilet, and went into the sewers.</p><p>"Great." Trisha said to herself. Now my beautiful clothes are ruined by sewage waste." The unknown force made her go up into the sewer a block from the cabaret club, rag dolling off of cars like in Saints Row and landing right in front of the entrance. Alison went to check on her.</p><p>"Trisha, are you ok?" Alison asked. Alison placed her hand on Trisha's chest, revealing that there was a fetus inside Trisha.</p><p>"The bae..." Trisha said faintly.</p><p>"What bae?" Alison asked. "Don't tell me you're cheating on me!"</p><p>"The baby..." Trisha told Alison.</p><p>"And?" Alison asked, wanting a full conformation.</p><p>"Renee raped me, sending a magical discharge into me, creating a baby inside me."</p><p>"We have got to get you to an abortion clinic." Alison said.</p><p>"Is there an abortion clinic in Albion?" Trisha asked.</p><p>"Abortion is illegal in Albion, but it is perfectly legal in Drachma." Alison said. "Drachma and Xing are the only countries to legalize abortion."</p><p>"So I guess we will be heading north to Drachma." Alison drove Trisha up north to Drachma to get to the abortion clinic, headed for the gates with the red flags with white circles with black bears in the center.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Liberation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trisha and Alison break free from control of Albion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trisha Elric arrived at a hospital in Drachma, laying on a bed. Alison was waiting in the pale wood floored room with her. The doctor, Dimitri, a blonde short haired man with a black suit, red tie, and a red armband with the Drachma bear on it arrived.</p><p>"Hi, I am Doctor Dimitri, and I will be your doctor for today." The doctor said. "What seems to be the problem?"</p><p>"I need an abortion." Trisha said.</p><p>"I can do that." Dimitri said. Dimitri pressed his arms against Trisha, destroying the fetus. Trisha could feel herself again, feeling relieved.</p><p>"Thanks." Trisha said.</p><p>"It is time you get some new clothes on, because those clothes stink." Dimitri said. Trisha and Alison drove back to Alphonia and went to the mall there. Trisha changed into a black tank top with a short yellow miniskirt and black and yellow high heeled boots. She cut her hair short and put on sunglasses, revealing a new snazzy look for her.</p><p>Trisha revealed her new look to Alison.</p><p>"Trisha, you look so badass!" Alison said. Alison decided to rip off her guard uniform and try on a yellow bra with black armlets, black leather pants, and yellow high heeled shoes. She cut the bangs off of her hair, leaving her hair short.</p><p>"I find my new haircut so liberating and empowering." Trisha said. They went out and drove to the bridge on the Isayama River, and threw their old clothes into the river. A humpback whale ate their clothes, as Sonic the Hedgehog was riding the humpback whale.</p><p>"Gotta go fast, people! Sonic screamed. The humpback whale submerged, while Sonic jumped away.</p><p>"Now we will head back to the base and finish off Renee once and for all!" Trisha said. The two lovebirds headed to Trisha's estate.</p><p>The next morning the Queen's Limo arrived at the mansion, and out from it came Queen Annamarie Guinevere. Annamarie had perfectly groomed short brown hair, blue eyes, a tiara on her head, and a flowing white dress with a green sash on it. Renee arrived wearing a green ballgown and purple gloves. They were ready to invade the mansion as the final battle was about to begin...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Keep Your Friends Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trisha finally finishes off Renee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renee and Annemarie arrived at Trisha's mansion with swarms of Albion soldiers as backup. Trisha grabbed a shotgun off of the walls of her sanctuary, and fended off the soldiers. Allison took a micro SMG out of the weapons cabinet and shot at the soldiers. Maes, Wu, and Aaron came for backup. </p><p>Aaron stole a gun from a soldier and started firing at the soldiers, taking them out. Wu was not attacking the Albion soldiers, but Maes was. Trisha used her alchemy to seal the door shut so no soldier could attack her. </p><p>Some knives flew at the door and broke it open. The knives were thrown by Wu. </p><p>"Wu!" Trisha said. Wu was with Kate Viviane. </p><p>"Me and Kate are getting married." Wu told the short haired alchemist. "Xing shall unite with Albion!" </p><p>"Not on my watch!" Trisha told Wu. She and Alison chased her and Viviane up the stairs to the roof, where the helipad was and a platform with a bunch of barrels and boxes. Viviane hid behind a barrel with a fire label on it, meaning the barrel contained flammable liquid. </p><p>"Silly Viviane, hiding behind the flammable barrel!" Allison said, shooting the barrel, killing Viviane. </p><p>"Vivian is down and out!" Allison said. Trisha used her alchemy to create a fist breaking the box, exposing Wu. </p><p>"This is the end for you, Wu!" Trisha joked. Trisha pumped her shotgun and shot Wu in the heart, as he bled an Old Faithful of blood. </p><p>"You picked the wrong side, Wu!" Trisha said. She and Alison went back downstairs to the foyer. She, Alison, Maes, and Aaron were lined up on top of the front staircase with Renee and Annamarie on the bottom floor. </p><p>"Well Trisha, you put on quite a show." Renee said, clapping for Trisha. </p><p>"Playing rough, are we?" Trisha asked. "Well say hello to my little friend right here!" Trisha shot Renee in the head, killing her. Maes trapped the Queen with alchemy, leaving her exposed. Aaron and Alison shot at the Queen at the same time, killing her. </p><p> </p><p>"It....it is finished." Maes said. "It's over." </p><p>"It can't be over!" Trisha replied. "What about those guys from the West Island?" </p><p>"There ain't no West Island no more." Alison said. "All those people are either dead or God knows what happened to them." </p><p>"So if I killed the Queen, does that mean I am the new queen?" Trisha asked. </p><p>"Definitely." Alison said. "You are the new Queen of Albion." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A coronation ceremony was held in Center Park at Trisha's residence. Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Mei, Roy, Riza, Alex, Olivier, and Scar were there in the audience, as Trisha began her speech Trisha was in her coronation robes, which were purple. </p><p>"Thank you for coming to my coronation." Trisha said. "As Queen of Albion, I will relinquish control of Alphonia and give it to President Edward Elric!" Edward took the stage, wearing a white version of his red coat and black shirt, black pants, and black and white boots. "Edward will say a few words." Ed took the mic. </p><p>"As President of Alphonia, I will rename the country as the United States of Alphonia, where we are a united nation instead of individual colonies." Edward began. "I will begin westward expansion, absorbing Resembool and Liore into Alphonia." The people cheered. </p><p>"When I exposed Father Cornello, the magnitude of what I did was catastrophic. There were riots because of my actions, and the Central forces had to intervene. As times have passed, Liore has been rebuilt, but when Liore is part of Alphonia, Liore will be rebuilt even more, evolving for the modern era." </p><p>The people clapped, including Alphonse. </p><p>"All right big brother!" Alphonse cheered. </p><p>"In conclusion, I wish Trisha a safe trip to Albion to enact proper governance for the empire, and to end the ongoing war with Drachma, Aerugo, and the eastern island nation of Yamato." </p><p>"And now, the guards will present the queen with her royal crown and scepter." Alison said. A guard handed Trisha her crown, and placed it on her head. Another gave Trisha her scepter. Trisha took the mic from Edward. </p><p>"I have decided to select Alison as my Queen, and Maes and Aaron shall be my Knights of Alchemy." Maes and Aaron showed up, wearing black royal military uniforms. </p><p>"From this day, we will shape Albion into having a great future ahead!" Trisha said. Alison and Trisha hugged each other as the sun shined brightly in the skies above the fields of Center Park. </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The "say hello to my little friend" line is a reference to Scarface. This last chapter is inspired by the final mission of GTA Vice City, which is inspired by Scarface.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>